Season 8
The eighth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on March 12, 2014, after a 3-season deal with the network CBS which renewed the series through its tenth season, meaning that it will now run until at least 2017. The Big Bang Theory will start airing on Mondays, in front of only on October 20, the last episode on Mondays, all due to the NFL game schedule. It will move back to Thursdays on October 30, 2014 before Mom. The season premiere aired on September 22, 2014. The main focus of the season is on Penny's new career and the death of Howard's mother, Debbie Wolowitz. On August 4, Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco each signed a three year contract for one million dollars for each episode. Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar have also signed contracts for three seasons for more than $750,000 per episode. There were some contract issues between Galecki, Cuoco, and Parsons; however, these issues have been resolved. On November 11, 2014, Carol Ann Susi, the actress who played the role of Mrs. Wolowitz, Howard’s mother, died after a brief battle with an aggressive form of cancer. In January 2015, it was announced that the character of Debbie Wolowitz would pass away in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration". Cast In order of credit *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (24/24) * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (24/24) *Kaley Cuoco as Penny (24/24) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (24/24) *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali (24/24) *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (24/24) *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (24/24) *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (7/24) Episodes Trivia * This season had the same number of 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 183. Next season will be the 200th episode. (Season trend). (S9E17) (200th episode) *Penny got a new haircut based upon Kaley's new hairdo. Sheldon had problems with it. (Season trend) *Penny's mother didn't show up, though the Lenny wedding is in the air. was still Kaley's choice to play her mother, though no official casting has been announced. *Emily became a recurring cast member this season. (Season trend) *According to the production staff, Penny did, at least during her break from acting, become a pharmaceutical representative or salesperson at Bernadette's company. This caused relationship problems between Leonard and Penny and between Bernie and Penny. She then developed confidence and finally made a respectable income. (Season trend) * Stuart moved into the Wolowitz house. (Partial season trend) * Tensions heated up between Sheldon and Amy, though they resolved their problems later. (S8E01) *Sheldon got appointed to a Junior Professor post. (S8E02) *The comic book store got rebuilt. (S8E04) *Reopened in (S8E15). *Emily meets Leonard and Penny, who she began to dislike since she crawled into bed with Raj three years before. (S8E04) * Sheldon finally told Amy that he loves her, before she could say it to him. (S8E08) * The girls dressed up their men and re-did their proms on the roof of the building, which is the same place where they did their laser experiment and where they had Howard and Bernadette's wedding. (S8E08) * The gang met a middle aged Howard Wolowitz type who fell for Penny and all of the girls. (S8E07) * Leonard had a minor Septum surgery. (S8E09) * Raj's father visited the gang at Christmas time. Last season it was rumored that his parents might visit him. (S8E11) * Sheldon agreed to let Leonard move out and move in with Penny gradually. (S8E12) * Mrs. Wolowitz passed away while visiting her sister in Florida. (S8E15) * Amy revealed that she once wrote a Little House on the Prairie fanfic about a fictional version of herself and Sheldon. (S8E14) * Leonard got Penny a Valentine's Day gift, but no major Valentines Day themed episode happened in 2015. (S8E17) * Howard's younger half-brother Josh was introduced this season. (S8E20) * Amy and Sheldon had a G-rated sleepover. (S8E20) * Penny got a chance to audition for a movie. (S8E21) * was Jim Parsons' choice for the actress he wanted to work with on TBBT. Kaley wanted her to play Penny's mother, though no official casting has been announced just yet. *Bernadette was talking about redecorating the Wolowitz family house so they can move in. (S8E20) *Leonard gives a high school commencement speech. (S8E22) *Both Dr. Beverly Hofstadter (Christine Baranski) and Mary Cooper (Laurie Metcalf) appeared together and clashed in an episode.(S8E23) *Stuart was living with Howard and Bernadette.(S8E23) *It's revealed that Sheldon owns an engagement ring that has been in his family for generations, while Amy "breaks up" with him. (S8E24) *Penny wanted to elope with Leonard. (S8E24) Gallery Road6.jpg|Penny connecting with the job interviewer over Bernadette being very scary. Road10.jpg|Sheldon taking a vacation photo. Road1.jpg|Are you knitting any pants? JR7.jpg|Sheldon has to teach a class. JR6.jpg|Teacher's pets. People.jpg|People interview for season 8. Snap32.png|Watching Howard throw out the first pitch at a LA Angels game. Angel1.jpg|Howard at Angels Stadium. Buzz.jpeg|The girls partying in Las Vegas. S213.jpg|Emily working out her problems with Penny. S218.jpg|The guys think about investing in Stuart's comic book store. App10.jpg|Practicing being underground to attend a dark matter experiment. Verb4.png|Emily returns as Raj's girlfriend. CRP36.png|Billy Bob Thorton is a creepy doctor who falls for Penny and the other girls. Eq24.png|I love you too. Eq22.png|The gang staging a do-over prom. Urn6.png|Both roommates have recovering noses. Asd19.png|Amy writes her and Sheldon into a Little House on the Prairie story. Rip9.jpg|Toasting the late Mrs. Debbie Wolowitz. Den10.png|The new comic book store. DWD.jpg|The last Wolowitz meal. Fort11.jpg|Howard meets his previously unknown younger half-brother Josh Wolowitz. Itsawrap..png|Final sason 8 wrap-up photo. dvdproposes.jpg|Cast photo. Fotr21.png|Amy spends the night (PG) with Sheldon. Hs21.png|Leonard is the guest speaker at the commencement of his former high school. Meeting.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon's molthers meet and knock heads together. S811.jpg|Sheldon finally makes out with Sheldon on their fifth anniversary. TO56.png|Frustrated Amy takes a step back from her relationship with Sheldon. TO105.png|Leonard and Penny decide to elope to Las Vegas and forego the wedding plans. TO60.png|Sheldon with an engagement ring. Amy may have blocked Sheldon's proposal. de:Staffel 8 it:Ottava stagione pt-br:8ª temporada Category:Season 8 Category:Seasons Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Series 8 Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2015 episodes Category:2014 episodes Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Shamy Separated Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Remily Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:No Priya appearance Category:Final appearance of Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Robbery Category:No Leslie appearance Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Shamy Category:Howard-Bernadette fight Category:Penny not acting Category:Penny as a sales rep Category:Prom-themed episode Category:Christmas episode Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny's Short Hair